


The Darkness of One’s Heart.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [112]
Category: 10 Billion Wives (Video Game), NTverse
Genre: Abstract, Bipolar Disorder, Blood, Dark, Death, F/F, Mental Illness, Mentions of Cults, Religious Imagery, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Yuki didn’t make the best decisions.Now, with her love dead and her sanity crumbling, she refuses to accept her fate.But Yuki must die.





	The Darkness of One’s Heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m feeling edgy and stressed today, so here’s a very dark and very abstract fic! I want the plot to be up to the reader’s interpretation, so I won’t explain in the end notes what I personally think it means.
> 
> I hope you like it... Again, sorry about the darkness.

If Yuki had been awake enough to speak, she would have mentioned how cliche the day was. It was pouring with rain, completely soaking her light green kimono as she stood with a white umbrella, a dove amongst a flock of ravens. 

The day was hazy and murky, perfect for a funeral such as the one she was attending. Everyone at the service shot her dirty looks throughout, but she ignored them all. Had her love been able to see her, she would have smiled too. 

Yuki took a deep breath. The coffin ahead of her was too dark, too suffocating. She never would have wanted that. Definitely her family’s decision. Finally Yuki allowed herself to return their glare. Their final ‘fuck you’ to their daughter, sister, cousin, niece, was to bury her six feet under in a black box with no light to shine through.

“All rise.” A balding, middle-aged priest said formally. All rose. Except Yuki. She remained where she was, arms folded as she gave him a defiant stare, just daring him to come nearer and make her stand. She would not watch the love of her life be put to shame without putting up a fight first.

“Family, friends and comrades of the beloved Miss-“ Yuki stood and charged up to the man, startling him out of speech.

“Mrs.” She spoke firmly, ceremonial sandals sticking to the mud her soulmate was soon to be buried in.

“W-what?” He stammered, holding up his hands in surrender. Yuki’s grey-green eyes bored right into him.

“I’m her wife. She’s _not_ a miss.” The whole congregation was silent. They all knew Yuki too well. Insane, they called her. Crazy. A freak. She didn’t care.

“Yuki, would you _please_ just leave already? Haven’t you caused us enough pain?” A fat older woman screeched from the back, tears already streaming down her pitiful face. Yuki turned on her.

“Shut up! I don’t give a fuck you old bitch! It’s your fault she died! ALL OF YOUR FAULTS! YOU’RE ALL TO BLAME! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!” Yuki’s voice rose until it was a scream, roaring out against the wind and slashing everyone in earshot with its bloodstained claws. She didn’t stop screaming until two burly men had to ‘escort’ her out.

Yuki gazed at the altar within the church, tears coming to her eyes. She didn’t want to watch the love of her life die. She has never wanted any of this to happen! The tears streamed freely as she threw her head back and wailed. It was all over... And it was all her fault too.

”I don’t blame you Yuki.” A voice echoed out from behind the lectern. Yuki looked up, stunned. Her mousy hair fell into her eyes. She paid it no mind.

”Of course you don’t. You’re different.” She replied despondently, watching the dark bob bounce on her love’s shoulders as she stepped closer to the mic.

“Yuki... I love you.” The vision vanished as quickly as she arrived. Yuki screamed again and punched a wall. The stone crumbled beneath her fist, debris mixing with blood.

“I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!” She continued the mantra of hatred, not even sure who she was talking to anymore as the tears began to fall again. She never wanted her love to suffer like that. Slowly giving her life while losing her own. Turning her insane and dying before she could kill her for it. Yuki hated and loved her at the same time.

The police had blamed Yuki for everything. The funeral was something she escaped prison to attend. Luckily no one at the congregation knew that. To them, she was just a nuisance.

But it wasn’t her, damn it! That bitch she was married to did it! IT WAS HER!

Yuki grinned and began to laugh hysterically until she was sobbing and clutching her sides. Everything hurt so much...

It wasn’t always like that. Back when she was young, Yuki had loved life and everything in it. Then she got involved with the cult, fell in love with the charismatic leader. The magic within the cult cured her cancer. But it had a catch. And the moment Yuki plunged the knife into her love’s chest, it became clear.

She wasn’t saving the universe. She’d never even _had_ cancer. She just killed the worst person she knew, but also the love her life. 

And it was all pointless.

The police arrived before Yuki could stab herself.

Tears soaked the floor like the rain outside, and everyone ignored it. Yuki meant nothing. She was nothing. And the world had left her abandoned in a gutter.

A light. A hand. She reached out, eyes wide.

“Yuki?” A voice. But it wasn’t hers? It was... a man. Maybe.

“Who are you?” Yuki growled, wishing she had a knife on her. She held up her bloodied fist instead.

“I can’t tell you. Not yet. I’m sorry. But I can tell you why I’m here.”

“Why.” It wasn’t a question.

“It’s your time, Yuki. I’m here to take you home.”

“No.” Her nails dug bloody smiles into her palms. Five little smiles. Ten little smiles. So much blood... She smiled too. That made eleven.

“It’s not up to you. Goodbye.” The angel clicked, and Yuki fell to the ground.

Heart attack.

*

_Yuki._

_Cracked, reddened earth. A brunette girl gazed around herself fearfully. She was only twelve years old, but she felt as if she’d lived a whole lifetime. So many scary things surrounded her. But in front of her was an angel. He smiled, and she knew._

_She was home._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn’t too dark... It made me sad to write it because I don’t like writing dark things...
> 
> I said I wouldn’t explain, but I would like to mention that Yuki died in the end. She is in Hell in the final few paragraphs, but it’s my own interpretation of Hell, not the traditional sort. That’s why the fandom has ‘NTverse’ in it. I’ve explained this in past oneshots, but the NTverse is a multi-fandom multiverse with a very unconventional afterlife. Heaven has only two humans in it (I’m not explaining), whilst Hell has all the humans and most of the angels. Hell looks pretty much like Earth but colder and a little bleaker. The land is all laid out differently too- it looks like Earth climate/landscape wise. As in it’s not a bunch of grey mountains or a land of infinite fire. All humans in Hell can be whatever identity they were happiest in in life (or not in life- trans people generally become the gender they identify as in death)
> 
> So Yuki became pre-cult child Yuki. She will start again in Hell and try to become happy.
> 
> ALRIGHT ENOUGH EXPLANATIONS.
> 
> sorry.
> 
> Prompt- Kimono Wife.
> 
> Original Number- 54.
> 
> Now excuse me while I go cry into something.


End file.
